


Prompt: Scales of Reality

by EssayOfThoughts



Series: MCU Maximoff Oneshots [158]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Codependency, Crack, Gen, Reality Bending, Wanda is the most powerful Avenger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 22:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14506914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EssayOfThoughts/pseuds/EssayOfThoughts
Summary: Clint walked into the lab. There was Wanda, which was expected. There was no sign of Pietro which was also expected; Pietro’s speed had grown so much since Sokovia that him being practically invisible was the norm these days, rather than the exception.He did not expect the murderous looking lizard sitting on the table. It was mostly looking murderous at Wanda, however which let him realise-“Wanda, are those wings?”





	Prompt: Scales of Reality

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nanyoky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanyoky/gifts).



> Written for Nell, at her request, you can see the prompt on tumblr over [Here](http://essayofthoughts.tumblr.com/post/173495325220/prompt-dragon-au-pietro-lives-all-avengers).

Clint walked into the lab. There was Wanda, which was expected. There was no sign of Pietro which was also expected; Pietro’s speed had grown so much since Sokovia that him being practically invisible was the norm these days, rather than the exception.

He did not expect the murderous looking lizard sitting on the table. It was mostly looking murderous at Wanda, however which let him realise-

“Wanda, are those wings?”

She whirled around, hands coated in scarlet, then looked at the... dragon?

“... It’s Pietro.”

Huh. That explained so much about the murderous look. 

Wanda must have gotten wind of his thoughts, though, because the next words out of her mouth were “I’m working on it!”

 

* * *

 

It was Steve who found out next. Clint had, thankfully for Pietro’s pride, told no one what he’d seen, and so Steve was unaware when, the next day, he saw Wanda carrying a silver-grey cat-thing.

It was struggling.

“No, no, stop it you big baby,” she was saying, before devolving into a number of Sokovian swear words. Based on the Russian Steve had picked up from Natasha and the German he’d picked up in the war whatever she was saying was pretty bad. The creature in her arms - hairless it seemed, weren’t there hairless cats these days? - was trying to crawl onto her shoulders. It’s claws caught in her jumper with every movement.

“Here,” Steve said, striding over, arms outstretched, “Let me-”

The creature, whatever it was, let out a piercing shriek, and launched itself off Wanda's shoulder, only to be caught by one claw. Its wings - Wings! - flapped desperately to balance it.

“Pietro!” Wanda scolded. “For heaven's sake.”

“That's.... Pietro?” Steve asked.

Wanda looked at him, deadly serious. “There was an accident. I'm working on it.”

 

* * *

 

“He is a beautiful creature,” Vision said softly, examining Pietro’s wings. Pietro was sat, grumpily, on the table, silver-laced-with-lightning wings outstretched as Vision’s fingertips traced the fine bones of the wings down to each clawed end. “You said this was-”

“An accident,” Wanda says. “My powers… You know how Pietro has been getting faster?”

Vision nods. “Your powers are changing as well?” he says.

“Yes. They are-”

As she talks Vision continues to examine Pietro. He is incredibly gentle, magenta fingers keeping a careful distance from Pietro’s wings and scales and Pietro, though grumpy, makes no move to avoid Vision’s hands. Wanda is glad of this; it took Pietro long enough to be ok with the presence of their synthetic team member, but now that he is he treats him with the same calm ease as he does all the team bar Stark. Vision, she knows, is only listening with half an ear, but then he does not need to listen more; with how his brain works it is a simple enough thing to pay attention to two things at once and process the information.

“It’s called an Infinity Stone,” he says softly, standing, his hands withdrawing from Pietro’s wings. Instead, one rises to tap the stone in his brow. “It is specifically the Mind Stone. According to Thor it is one of six, and they originated at the birth of the universe. Yellow is the mind, and it is what gave both of you your powers, but they are… linked, in a way, I suppose. They were all of the same, once.”

Wanda nods, realisation dawning. “So if they are linked… I am red and Pietro blue. What stones are those?”

“Blue is space,” Vision says. “You said he exists in his own bubble when he runs, correct? That is how he carries you safely at high speeds? Then I imagine he is space, and he creates his own space to move between spaces. I would have to ask Thor to be certain.”

“And red?” Wanda asks, nervous scarlet coiling from her fingers, rising in her eyes. 

Vision leans back against the bench, Pietro sat at the very edge of it beside him and listening attentively.

“Red is Reality,” Vision says, and gestures to Pietro. “If you could do  _ this _ then undoing it should be possible as well.”

 

* * *

 

“You turned your brother,” Sam says slowly, “Into a dragon.”

Wanda’s hands twist, Vision at her side stands calmly even as dragon-Pietro clambers over his shoulders and up to his head to launch up into the air. “It was an accident,” she says. “My powers, they have been changing and-”

“You gave your brother wings.” Sam half laughs. “You should tell the rest of the team.”

“Clint knows,” Wanda says. “And Steve, and Vision and now you.”

“Nat?” he asks. “Rhodey, Tony?”

Wanda shakes her head. “We want to try to fix this first,” she says. “If I cannot, if I keep doing things I cannot undo-” Her hands are turning faster, scarlet glowing and Vision’s hand is gentle on her back.

“Hey,” Sam says, his hand reaching for her arm. “Hey. They’re not gonna kick you out.”

Wanda looks at him, scarlet bright in her eyes. “Sam,” she says. “If I can change reality one way, but not another, if I cannot control it, I think they will do far worse than kick me out.”

His hand drops. Vision’s on her back moves in small and soothing circles. Pietro dives from the light fitting to perch on his sister’s shoulder.

“Yeah,” Sam says. “We’re not gonna let that happen.”

 

* * *

 

Natasha swears when she’s told, then laughs, then offers dragon-Pietro a high five.

“Right,” she says. “What exactly did you  _ do?” _

 

* * *

 

Pietro is  _ very _ patient. Or, more specifically: he is patient for Wanda and only for Wanda. They are halves of each other, while he cannot be patient for the rest of the world Wanda is different. Wanda is a part of him in a way nothing else is, thus, if she asks something of him it is as though  _ he _ is asking something of himself and so he will abide.

So he is patient even though it was Wanda who did this to him and really if he wanted to throw an absolute shitfit over being turned into a dragon he could and Wanda would do nothing to stop him.

Instead he stays calm and patient while Wanda sits and mediates under Natasha’s guidance and waits with Vision to see what happens.

 

* * *

 

“Wanna race?” Sam asks and Pietro tilts his dragon head in a way he knows shows scepticism.

“I believe Pietro’s answer is that if you ask to race only when he lacks his speed you are asking permission to cheat,” Vision says serenely.

Sam shrugs, laughs. “Nah. But to race a dragon? When am I gonna get a chance like this?”

 

* * *

 

Pietro turns back into human right as he’s swooping across the finish line ahead of Sam. Turns out dragon wings have great manoeuvrability and Sam really shouldn’t have included that last slalom.

He skids to halt in human form, half covered in dirt and dust but he scrambles to his feet and throws his fists in the air, half dancing around.

“Cheat!” calls Sam, coming into land. “You turned human at the end!”

“Not my fault!” Pietro cries. “I blame Wanda!”

Wanda, watching from the balcony, scarlet curling its way back into her veins, simply smiles.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments!


End file.
